Zero Unleashed
Zero Unleashed (also known as Battle of Zero 2 or just Zero Chronicles II) is an upcoming fighting game by In-Verse, it is the sequel of Zero Chronicles, a 2.5D fighting game. The system is basically similar to the first game, but replaces the 2D concept to be a full fledged 3D fighting game. Gameplay The main difference from Zero Chronicles is that instead of just plain 2D perspective, the thing changed into a full fledged 3D fighting game, the buttons changed, there's the L. Attack, H. Attack, Kick, Guard, Inward-Outward Dash/Sidestep and Throw. Which can be used for chain combos. The Warning Sign returns but now used with the 40% health and the five super bars. The Ring out is back. There's also a weapon transformation that makes the weapon look like a Laser-made one. Requiring two and four of the five bar powers. The HP number bar is gone in favor to the Dream Revolution stamina system. Every character has a different kind of weapon, and the design changed in favor to a more futuristic feel than the Steampunk Chronicles. Plot Zero, the mentioned antagonist in Chronicles, as it emerges from the Black Water challenges everyone in a tournament. Especially a man named Gabriel Arsenault, a stunt actor who sets in a mission to defeat Ivan Browning, as Zero wants his body to resurrect completely from the Black Water. Mirage, a woman with no memories, is connected with Zero. Sophia von Ritter wants to settle the score with her real person who she was cloned from, Solomon. Characters Returning Sophia von Ritter and Cerberus Black * Age: Not specified, but approximately 1000 years old. Physically 25 years old. * Height: 180cm (5' 11") * Weight: Unknown * Type: Clone * Weapon: Twin Blades. (Cerberus Black souls) ** Revealed to be just the female clone of Solomon von Ritter. Sophia and her estranged mentor C.Black, will defeat Zero and giving by herself a proper identity. Leonel of Aeidith * Age: 20 years old. * Height: 165cm (5' 5") * Weight: 56kg (123lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Longsword (Archangel) ** Having defeated Asmodaios, Leo became a king due to his father's death at saving him, forced to marry Princess Lucrecia, he'll fight to avoid the marriage. Luka Strider/Burning Warrior * Age: 18 years old. * Height: 170cm (5' 7") * Weight: 53kg (117lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Superhero Armor ** Luka now goes to college, using an alias during his free time as an actual superhero. Hot-blooded as always, but more louder than before. Elias * Age: 58 years old. * Height: 182cm (5' 11") * Weight: 75kg (165lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Guns ** The Enterprise that Elias is working is revealed to be the same one as Ivan Browning's, now he's one of its top enforcers. Hina/Hinata * Age: 22 years old. * Height: 157cm (5' 2") * Weight: 47kg (104lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Ninja Weapons ** Former member of Solomon's army, she has left him for doing her own way, also, to train a newbie, Takumi. Marcellus Lune * Age: Unknown * Height: 179cm (5' 10") * Weight: 60kg (132lbs) * Type: "Abnormal" * Weapon: Lance ** Mysterious character whose return was only because he's interested in Zero's power, otherwise is boredom. Cyan Strider * Age: 19 years old. * Height: 162cm (5' 4") * Weight: 49kg (108lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Fans ** Since her inclusion in rhythmical gymnastics, Cyan became more popular and a expert in her area, she became friends with Salia. Solomon von Ritter * Age: Not specified, but approximately 1000 years old. Physically 25 years old. * Height: 190cm (6' 2") * Weight: Unknown * Type: "Solid State Ghost" * Weapon: Axe (Asmodaios' soul) ** After a Tough Fight against Sophia, he disappeared thereafter because he happened to contact the "Zero disease" which resides in his left arm. Marie "Salia" Rojas * Age: 26 years old. * Height: 175cm (5' 9") * Weight: 59kg (130lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Horsewhip ** The former antisocial rider formed friends during her experience in the fighting field, as well as in the horse-riding area. Pepe * Age: 67 years old. * Height: 196cm (6' 5") * Weight: 168kg (370lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Hammer ** Pepe became Marina's master after Elias' leaving, he at first disliked Marina's demeanor, but later grows fond of her as a niece. Marina * Age: 18 years old. * Height: 155cm (5' 1") * Weight: 44kg (97lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Magic Wand ** Sophia's friend, she's student at Pepe's tutelage and wants to surpass anyone who stands in her way, even Sophia herself. Ele (recreated appearance and personality) * Age: 16 years old. * Height: 150cm (4' 11") * Weight: 40kg (88lbs) * Type: Artificial Human * Weapon: Brass Knuckles ** Originally a psycho assassin, Ele changed her vision due to the memories that she had were fake, she redeemed herself and now she's regarded the same class as Memphis. New Gabriel "Gabe" Arsenault * Age: 30 years old. * Height: 184cm (6' 0") * Weight: 80kg (176lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Single blade ** The new main protagonist of Zero Unleashed. He's a professional trained in many dangers as a stunt actor, he got involved in the real conflict after being blackmailed by a mysterious character, he has white hair and is regarded by many as pretty. Mirage/Mikage * Age: 27 years old. * Height: 166cm (5' 5") * Weight: 51kg (112lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Sai ** An Amnesiac woman who has little to no memory of her past. She refers herself as Mirage, but still has her fighting techniques, she's apparently related to Memphis. Takumi * Age: 18 years old. * Height: 173cm (5' 8") * Weight: 57kg (126lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Pair of Kusarigama ** Takumi is an apprentice ninja, he was an NPC in Hinata's ending, and as years passed, he wants to be stronger like his teacher. Dino Falcone * Age: 57 years old. * Height: 205cm (6' 9") * Weight: 164kg (362lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: None ** Known as "Dinosaur Falcone", is a retired wrestler and current police officer. Soraya * Age: 17 years old. * Height: 152cm (5' 0") * Weight: 42kg (93lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Bo Staff. ** An idol singer whose public image is just for stunt and looks purpose rather than actual singing and she knows it. Ivan Browning * Age: 35 years old. * Height: 185cm (6' 1") * Weight: 90kg (198lbs) * Type: Human * Weapon: Pair of Nunchaku. ** Sub-boss of the game, a billonaire bussinessman, he's a powerful and influential negotiator, and is apparently a former friend to Gabe. Memphis -Ambar- * Age: 15 years old. * Height: 150cm (4' 11") -> 200cm (6' 6") * Weight: Unknown * Type: Human-Robot * Weapon: Small Machine and Machete ** Sub-boss of the game, she's a girl in a small machine, nicknamed Memphis because everyone fears her. Zero * Age: Unknown, born before times. * Height: Variable * Weight: Variable * Type: Hinted to be demonic * Weapon: Itself ** The titular antagonist and final boss of the game. Unseen in the first game, it is a non human creature, whose power is greater than the others, it has many forms possible while retaining a black water like creature. Talks with male pronouns. Stages * Abandoned Lab * Modern Rooftop * Outside of the Shrine * Deep Mountains * Battlefield * Ring * Manor * Hall of the Monsters * Pepe's House * Negative Forest * 35th floor of an Skyscraper * Zero Time -Black Water- * Zero Time -Kaboom Explode- Demo An Special demo disc with five games, features this game as part of the Golden Selection. * Characters Included: Gabe, Sophia, Salia, Falcone and Pepe. * Stages included: Deep Mountains, Ring and Negative Forest. * 1P mode with four stages. Update ''-Zero Unleashed Darkness-'' The Zero Unleashed Darkness/Zero Chronicles II Darkness/Battle of Zero II Darkness is the Arcade port based in the console additions, but also including one new character and two alternate forms: * Nega Sophia: This version of Sophia is when she witnesses the truth about her, she isn't a "clone" per se, but a test-tube creature instead. Then, her emotions awakened and now she fights with one sword instead due to having cut her other arm, she has a curious, happy and less aggressive persona, but tends to like fight in excess. Cerberus Black doesn't accompany her. * Fallen Gabriel: Gabriel when fused with Zero, his personality and mind are possessed by the creature, and for his advantage, he uses an hybrid between his sword play and Zero's powers, which materializes in Black Goo/Water. As Zero, he's ruthless, power hungry, obsesses over things, and wants world domination through tyranny. * "Seaman" (Roberto Fernández) ** Age: 33 years old. ** Height: 188cm (6' 2") ** Weight: 87kg (192lbs) ** Type: Human ** Weapon: Metal Claws A man who uses metal claws in his hands, he's known as a shy man outside of battle, but an extremely omnipotent warrior in a fight, he's a close friend of Gabriel, that makes him an ally and enemy of Zero, but also a marine member with knowledge about the navy. Trivia * Gabriel was called Raziel, both are reference to Angels, and inspired in Raiden, a character in the Metal Gear Solid series. * Mirage was originally Asian-inspired, named Mikage, but the Asian part now belongs to Takumi, albeit the name is still present in Japanese version. * Takumi's pre-alpha name is Shiroh. * Originally Cerberus Black true form was originally to be playable, but due to his story mainly being comic relief, it was scrapped, later in Zero Ascension, he became playable. * Memphis' original name was Peppa, in allusion to Peppa Pig, a children's series. ** Her current nickname is based in the Windows 98 prototype, Microsoft Memphis. Is hinted that she is the 1998th soldier. * This game is regarded as one of the hardest fighting games games in In-Verse's history, only beaten by 2008's Arcade port of Dreamers of the Road. * The Xbox One port was chosen as part of the In-Verse All-Stars: Golden Selection Wave II, set to be released in April 2017.